


【笛万笛】AU三十题(13 pwp，abo)

by Luci_ano



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, M/M, Milking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 02:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luci_ano/pseuds/Luci_ano
Summary: PWP不配拥有summary





	【笛万笛】AU三十题(13 pwp，abo)

13  
调酒师×产后妈妈

 

卢卡开车把伊万诺放到外婆家，顺便放下了他准备的一旅行箱的育儿装备，又在儿子脸上落下无数个吻，在妈妈“你快走吧，我把你养这么大你还怀疑我带孩子的能力吗”的催促声中恋恋不舍地离开了。难得一晚清闲。

卢卡打开家门，看到他的alpha大概也是刚回家，还穿着工作时的西装在家里的调酒台前不知忙着什么。有哪个omega不喜欢看自己的alpha专心工作的样子呢，小心计算着白兰地和冰块的比例，在雪克壶里摇不多不少的时间，全情投入又性感迷人。察觉到自己被卢卡柔情的目光盯着，伊万有些羞涩地笑了，“卢卡，等下尝尝我给你调的新配方”。“可是哺乳期不能喝酒啊，酒精会进到乳汁里”从怀孕到现在已经一年没碰酒精的卢卡觉得有点遗憾。 “没关系，这两天喂奶粉就好”[1]

卢卡靠在门框上看伊万从雪克壶里倒出了纯白的液体，加了最后一撮肉豆蔻粉作装饰。 “Alexander?[2]“ 卢卡有些迟疑地接过伊万递来的饮料。  
伊万点点头。

卢卡把高脚杯放在嘴边抿了一口，确实和之前的味道不太一样。“这次换了奶油的牌子吗? 奶味好醇啊”卢卡说着，又喝了一口手里的酒。  
“你舌头还真灵。是冰箱里你挤的那些奶做的。”

伊万一句话让卢卡差点抖洒了手里的酒，耳尖瞬间充血，“你…你怕是想饿死伊万诺”。伊万走到他的omega身后把他抱在怀里，舌尖上突起的味蕾反复摩擦着他发红的耳多，“反正他这两天也只能吃奶粉了”。“你臭不要脸”卢卡一边嘴里骂着，一边回过头垫起脚寻找伊万的唇。伊万低下头小心翼翼地含住卢卡温暖湿润的唇。

本来只是一个温柔绵长的吻，卢卡的呼吸却以肉眼可见的速度紊乱起来。孕期里两人只有克制的指交，生产过后，又因为不能夜里吵醒那个小冤家，性爱大多是安静沉默的。卢卡在这个唇舌交缠的时刻忍不住想起从前更加疯狂的性爱、伊万的手指是如何迷恋地爱抚过自己的身体，回忆让卢卡眼前蒙上了一层热蒙蒙的雾，扭动着腰肢难耐地发出模糊的哼声。

“怎么样宝贝，你自己的奶水还好喝吗”伊万在不断挑逗着这个害羞的omega的下限。刚刚喝了自己的乳汁这个念头让卢卡的脸又红了一层，更多动情的蜜汁从哺乳期本就敏感且湿漉漉的穴道里流出来。“那你自己尝尝啊”，卢卡含了一口酒吻上伊万，伊万迫不及待地咽下这口气息甜美的酒，omega口腔和乳汁加在一起的味道足够让一些东西悄然挺立了。

“卢卡妈妈的奶水好甜，伊万还想要”伊万嗲声嗲气地，学着儿子平时的动作，向卢卡胸部凑过去。明知丈夫是戏精上身，但是母性大发的omega还是在伊万无辜的眼睛和小孩子般期待的神情中乖巧地解开衣服，露出哺乳期的艳丽身体。 乳尖已经完全挺立起来了，被乳汁充盈的粉色乳晕上泛着微光。怀孕后的卢卡，胸部尺寸和他平时的身材完全不成比例，伊万一手竟抓不住卢卡沉甸甸的乳肉，只能把它们放在掌心里亵玩成各种淫靡的形状，抓不住的乳肉就从分开的指缝中溢出来。卢卡用指尖玩弄着伊万没有照顾到的乳头，捏起来向伊万嘴边送去，"舔…舔舔我"。伊万拿开卢卡抚摸自己胸部的手，"卢卡妈妈不乖哦，只有伊万才可以碰卢卡妈妈" 听到伊万这样的叫法，卢卡后穴又湿了几分，胸前也开始有泌乳的迹象

伊万的指腹终于碾过了omega已经胀痛的乳头，夹在拇指和食指中间细细揉捏，再把它按进粉色的乳晕里，卢卡发出一阵小奶猫般的嘤咛。 胸部传来的陌生的快感让卢卡觉得仿佛靠这个就能高潮，口中断断续续的呻吟声也变得持久连续起来。伊万左手上加了一点力气，一束乳汁就从卢卡的左乳喷射出来，乳白色的液体从乳头里争先恐后地溢出，溅到了伊万的衬衫上，再从卢卡起伏的身体上不断滑落。伊万在它们滑到小腹时伸出了舌头，从下到上，一滴都没有浪费地将卢卡的乳汁舔入口中，最后含住了还在不断泌乳的那颗樱红。空气中的味道甜蜜腻人。伊万喉结上下滑动，吞咽着那些本应属于儿子的食物，嘴里吮吸着乳头含混不清地说"原来鲜奶更好吃"

这样的耻度对卢卡显然太超过了，他伸手想要推开伊万，却被伊万拉住了手，向他身下探去，卢卡摸到了alpha那根滚烫的阴茎。伊万想解开西装的束缚，却听到卢卡呜咽着说“我想你穿着西装操我”。他计划好的前戏在这一刻突然宣告失败，“骚货”。 Alpha拉开裤子拉链，腿间的硬挺瞬间弹了出来。卢卡熟练地把自己的裤子褪到脚边，露出已然一片粘腻湿滑的私处，水淋淋的龟头上也沾满了前液。刚生产完的小穴还是那么松软，轻易就吞进了伊万的三根手指。伊万把卢卡转过去背对自己，让他上半身趴在调酒台上，刚刚充血的乳头碰到冰凉的桌子，又激出卢卡一阵热潮喷洒在伊万手指上。

伊万的手指在卢卡后穴搅动起来，从温柔的按摩变成猛烈的抽插。浪荡的水声不断敲打着两个人的耳膜，“卢卡妈妈今天有点骚哦，吃两口奶就可以把他玩开了，你看你的小穴在吸我的手指——”

"伊万拉基蒂奇，你再不操我就赶紧带着你这些变态的小癖好滚蛋"

伊万猛地把手指抽了出来，下一秒就把发烫的阴茎操了进去。湿滑伴随着酥麻的感觉在卢卡头皮上炸开，伊万腾出的双手重新抓住了omega甜美的乳房，"变态的小癖好？你不是挺享受的吗？嗯？" 乳汁和伊万手指上的淫水混合在一起，被伊万涂匀在乳头上，泛出暧昧的水光，刚刚没有被照顾到的右乳好像也开始被乳汁打湿了，"嘴上说不要，身体这么骚"，卢卡在羞耻感的冲击下小穴越绞越紧。伊万越过卢卡的后背，在酒杯里倒上伏特加和咖啡利口酒，叠上一层冰块后，把酒杯放在卢卡的右乳下，没过多久就酒杯上层就被卢卡的乳汁淋满了。

“White Russian，今天第二杯”

后穴的酸胀和胸前的刺激叠加在一起，卢卡膝盖软到快要跪倒在地，伊万托起卢卡绵软无力的腰，把他抱到了台子上坐着面对自己，按着他的大腿根重新操了进去。卢卡拱起后背艰难地呼吸着，勃起的下体夹在小腹和伊万的腹肌之间，龟头被磨得通红。卢卡拿过那杯黑白分明的饮料，被填满的快感让他已经感受不到酒精的味道，后穴失水过多的他把这杯饮料一饮而尽。

咖啡因和酒精的组合就是最好的失身酒。卢卡的蜜色眼睛很快就湿成雾蒙蒙的一片，红润的嘴唇半张着，甜腻的呻吟就从这里倾泻出来，少女般挺立的双乳上还有用力揉搓过的痕迹，乳尖还在不知疲倦地吐出白色液体。伊万带着粗重的喘息俯身吻他，一次次蹭上卢卡温暖甬道里那个微硬的点然后深入花心。omega的身体早已酥软异常，像一颗汁水丰盈的水蜜桃，胸部在伊万的冲撞下颤动出诱人的弧线，连眼神都逐渐涣散起来。“卢卡被叫妈妈就这么爽吗”伊万在挺动间贴着卢卡耳边说，“要是伊万诺见到他亲爱的妈妈现在的样子，他会怎么想”

饥渴的感觉快要把卢卡逼上巅峰，他像是终于放弃了所有的羞耻心一般带着哭腔在伊万的阴茎上操着自己，"我不管…啊…伊万…谁爱看谁看……伊万操我"。伊万掐着卢卡盈盈一握的腰，再次加快了抽插的速度，"原来母性bot上粉丝写的做爱时放荡的卢卡妈妈都是真的啊，是不是越听到别人说你骚你就越兴奋"，伊万在卢卡紧翘的臀肉上留下了一个清晰的掌印。 "啊啊…伊，伊万…伊万"早已说不出句子的卢卡只能一遍又一遍叫着alpha的名字。

当卢卡开始不停颤抖的时候，伊万就知道他快到了，酒精作用下的皮肤染上了粉红色，双腿无力地张着，后穴还在一波波地溢出淫水。伊万从刚刚的酒杯里倒出一块冰块，一边抽插一边用冰块不留情地碾过他的铃口，听卢卡哭着求饶后又重新用手心把整根阴茎撸动、焐热

冷热交替下的卢卡吟泣着浑身颤抖地射出那团白浊的时候，早已无力注意伊万又把它们接在了一个酒杯里。等他被伊万抱到沙发上，在余韵中慢慢回过神来后，不禁觉得伊万今晚的恶趣味走向了非常奇怪的方向，"伊万你疯了吗，这个能用来调什么酒啊"

"Silver Fizz"  
"那不是要加蛋白的吗"  
伊万笑了笑 "你以为蛋白里有的精液里就没有吗"

摇好带着"蛋白"的原料，加好最后的苏打水和一块柠檬，刚端起酒杯的伊万看到卢卡在沙发上期待地看着。他举起酒杯朝着卢卡示意了一下，然后放到了自己嘴边，"这杯是给我自己的"。

 

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> [1] 酒精真的会进到乳汁，但是过几小时或者两三天就代谢掉了，不要担心伊万诺的健康  
> [2] 酒名，最近是很迷恋一些有乳制品的酒了


End file.
